Seguir Adelante
by DrGerli
Summary: Drabble [Actividad] ¡Héroe caído! del Foro Fanficslandia. Historia corta sobre la muerte de Roy Focker desde el punto de vista de la tripulación del Prometheus.


**Seguir Adelante**

—¡Rápido! ¡Ya vienen!

El transporte arrancó a toda velocidad en el momento exacto en que el último de los hombres saltaba en la parte trasera del mismo. La alarma seguía sonando en cuanto la pista quedó totalmente despejada y los equipos de emergencia se prepararon para recibir a las naves en problemas.

Los hombres contuvieron el aliento.

La batalla había sido terrible. Los escuadrones se habían enfrentado con un batallón de esas armaduras meltran llamadas Quadluums, mucho más ágiles y mortíferas que sus contrapartes masculinos… las bajas habían sido cuantiosas: diez cazas derribados y una media docena de aeronaves que volvían con graves daños… encima durante la batalla un enemigo se había infiltrado dentro de la misma fortaleza y solo gracias a la habilidad de uno de los ases del escuadrón Skull habían podido evitar una masacre entre la población civil.

No, no había sido un dia para nada fácil.

—¡Verde Dos en final! —gritó el operador de aproximación por la radio.

Los hombres se prepararon para lo peor en cuanto vieron la fina línea de humo que la maltrecha aeronave dejaba tras de sí al aproximándose por la proa del Prometheus. El piloto trataba de mantener la actitud del caza pero los daños eran demasiado severos… Cuando estaba a menos de trescientos metros del portaaviones el avión no pudo corregir su curso y el piloto optó por eyectarse. Segundos más tarde el paracaídas descendía lentamente sobre el mar mientras el Valkyrie se estrellaba ruidosamente sobre las olas con una violenta explosión de espuma.

—¡Hombre al agua! ¡Preparen uno de los botes!

De inmediato una lancha semirrígida se desplegó desde una de las bahías del buque y un equipo de rescate partió rápidamente para ayudar al piloto en problemas. Mientras tanto otra aeronave se acercaba para intentar un aterrizaje de emergencia.

—¡Azul Tres en final!

Esta vez el piloto pudo dirigir a su caza hasta la cubierta. El gancho de cola tocó el segundo cable de arrastre y detuvo la aeronave sobre la pista en una décima de segundo, pero el estrés fue demasiado grave para la dañada estructura. El tren de aterrizaje delantero colapsó de pronto y la trompa del caza golpeó violentamente contra la cubierta de metal haciendo que todos los hombres ahogaran un grito.

De inmediato el equipo de emergencia entró a la pista para rescatar al piloto. Era vital despejar la cubierta para que el próximo caza dañado aterrizara lo más pronto posible, así que los equipos de emergencia no ahorraron recursos. Una enorme compuerta en la pista de aterrizaje se abrió y desde las entrañas de la nave un destroid de uso logístico comenzó a ascender por medio de un elevador. Mientras tanto el piloto ya había sido retirado por el personal médico y todos se apartaron de inmediato. En cuanto el enorme robot estuvo en la cubierta de vuelo el operador maniobró la enorme máquina que con sus fuertes brazos tomó el avión dañado y lo apartó con facilidad hacia un costado.

—Cubierta despejada. —informó el director de aproximaciones. —¡Siguiente!

—¡Skull Uno en final!

Aquel nombre hizo que todos contuvieran el aliento. ¿El líder del escuadrón Skull había sufrido daños en combate? Eso no había sucedido nunca.

—¡Ahí viene! —gritó uno de los bomberos señalando el puntito negro en el horizonte.

El Valkyrie blanco con las conocidas marcas negras y amarillas aterrizó sobre la cubierta con total normalidad ante la asombrada mirada de los equipos de emergencia. En cuanto el gancho de cola se soltó del cable de arrastre el mismo piloto llevó la aeronave hasta uno de los ascensores y lo detuvo con habilidad justo en las marcas indicadas.

—No se podía esperar menos de Focker Sempai. —dijo uno de los socorristas esbozando una sonrisa.

Los hombres permanecieron en sus puestos mientras veían como la cabina se abría y el famoso piloto bajaba por sus propios medios por la escalerilla que se desplegó sola desde el lateral de la cabina.

De inmediato el ascensor se puso en marcha y la aeronave comenzó a descender dentro de los hangares, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

—¡Atención! ¡Siguiente! —gritó la radio y los hombres volvieron sus miradas al cielo esperando al próximo avión en problemas.

El día llegaba a su fin. El sol se hundía en el mar en medio de una conflagración de tonos naranjas y rosados. En el horizonte una cordillera de nubes negras presagiaban una tormenta próxima. La última aeronave en aterrizar fue un ES-11D Cat's Eye, quien había estado monitoreando las actividades de los Zentradi luego de la batalla del día. La nave se posó en cubierta y de inmediato fue retirada al interior del portaaviones.

Cuando los hombres se retiraron a la cubierta para descansar tras el duro dia de trabajo, la noticia ya estaba corriendo de boca en boca.

—Dime que es una broma.

Los dos técnicos miraron al socorrista a los ojos y sacudieron la cabeza.

—¿Roy Focker…? ¿Están seguros…?

—Los muchachos dicen que el piso de la cabina estaba cubierto de sangre. —respondió uno de ellos en voz baja.

Para entonces todo el comedor se había llenado de hombres que hablaban en voz alta. La noticia era increíble, pero nadie dudaba de la palabra de los técnicos del hangar que habían recibido el avión de manos del legendario piloto.

Un oficial que entró a la cubierta intentó que los hombres guardaran silencio, pero fue en vano. Había lamentos y maldiciones por igual.

De pronto se hizo un silencio total en el comedor.

Los hombres miraron sus pads y vieron el mensaje que había llegado simultáneamente a sus bandeja de entrada. Les llevó sólo unos segundos leer la noticia y comprender lo que había sucedido.

En silencio, todos los hombres comenzaron a salir del comedor en orden y se dirigieron hacia el hangar principal del portaviones.

De todas las cubiertas, camarotes y talleres salían hombres en silencio para unirse a la enorme fila que caminaba lentamente hacia un destino común. Los rostros reflejaban la pena, pero también la solemnidad de los soldados que saben están en una guerra.

Cuando la comitiva llegó al hangar ya una docena de hombres se encontraba rodeando el VF-1 del recientemente fallecido Comandante Roy Focker en completo silencio.

No hubo llantos ni palabras vanas. Solo un respetuoso silencio mientras el círculo de hombres que rodeaba a la maltrecha aeronave iba creciendo a medida que la tripulación del Prometheus dejaba sus tareas y se dirigía en silencio a honrar al guerrero caído.

Hombres y mujeres por igual contemplaban aquella aeronave y todo lo que significaba. Aquella era una pérdida para todos.

Cuando finalmente el hangar se llenó de soldados, uno de los guardias hizo sonar un silbato y todos juntos se pusieron firmes e hicieron el saludo militar hacia el silencioso caza apenas iluminado por los reflectores del techo.

Hubieran permanecido así toda la noche, pero las alarmas comenzaron a sonar de inmediato. El puente de mando informaba que se habían detectado contactos en dirección a la Macross y había que lanzar de inmediato un escuadrón de reconocimiento.

Simultáneamente, como si todos fueran parte del mismo organismo de la nave (Y realmente casi que lo eran) los hombres y mujeres volvieron al servicio, dejando de lado la pena y la congoja, dedicados por enteros a luchar y sobrevivir en aquella guerra total por la supervivencia de la raza humana. La guerra continuaba, ya habría tiempo de llorar a los muertos.

Había que seguir adelante.


End file.
